A Little Sister's Lies and Truth
by Ellen Lily
Summary: Melinda is Piper Halliwell's third child. Her bother Whyatt is twice blessed and Chris is half elder; two of the most powerful witches in existence. So it is expected that she would start to act up. But is it really her, a demon plot, or something else..?
1. Twins

Chapter 1 Twins

Piper Halliwell was in her kitchen at the Halliwell manor mixing a white cake mix when Paige Mathews suddenly appeared in the midst of sparkling orbs. In her arms were two little pink bundles.

"Hi, babies!" Piper exclaimed while handing the spoon in her hand to her daughter, Melinda, who promptly started to lick the cake batter off. She took Patricia out of her mother's arms and gently rocked her up and down. "You look horrible." She noted as she took in Paige's disheveled appearance.

"Twins," Paige replied simply as she stole one of the uneaten French toast sticks off of the kitchen table, "Thanks for watching them today. With Henry working overtime and all of my charges seeming to need help constantly, I had no idea what to do with these two."

"I'll always be happy to watch them. You know that." Piper sat her load in the highchair where she knocked some warm gush off onto the floor.

"You sure you can handle two of them?" Paige asked as she transferred Pandora to Piper's arms.

"I have three rascal children," She looked to her five year old who smiled contently while she swung her legs back and forth of the chair. "who have magical powers. I think I can handle two who haven't come into theirs' yet." Piper answered. Paige hugged her swiftly and as she orbed out she could hear Piper say, "Your mommy is silly, you know that."

In a cavern deep in the underworld on man was kneeling in front of a hooded figure.

Your highness, "he started, "I do not understand."

"What is it you don't understand, servant." A bored female voice asked.

"Why are we going through so much trouble to get a Charmed child and yet we are not trying to get the twice blessed or the half elder or even the part cupid? Why risk our necks going after those with barley enough power to fill a teaspoon?"

"Ah, but you see you are assuming she is not powerful, just as everyone from the elders to her own parents do, because of the powers the other children hold. They don't know what she can do yet. No one has seen the extent of her powers. I promise you this Melinda Halliwell is more than anyone can even fathom."


	2. Swil

Chapter 2

Swil

Piper looked up at her children to see Chris and Melinda arguing like normal siblings in the conservatory about who knows what this time, while Whatt was trying to do his homework, which he had put off until Sunday afternoon. Paige's twins were in the crib playing with their matching rattles. She turned back to her papers on the kitchen table which, like her son, she had been putting off all weekend.

"Would you two be quite?" Her eldest son asked. As though the two youngest couldn't even hear him they continued bickering.

"Melinda!"

"Chris!"

There was a beat of silence. "Mom!" Whatt yelled. "I think you need to come in here." Piper stood and as she came into the room saw Melinda with her mouth open in shock while Chris was frozen in time.

"Melinda honey," Piper said, "did you do that?"

She looked at her mother clearly confused. "I can't freeze witches."

"Well you two were arguing." Whatt offered. "You could have been angry enough. Besides who else would have done it?"

"But I can't freeze witches. No one can." Melinda countered which was when Chris unfroze.

Looking confused at the fact that his mother had appeared out of thin air he asked. "What just happened?"

"Melinda froze you." Whatt stated.

"Did not! I would have felt it if I did."

"I'm not sure what to make of this." Piper said hesitantly then putting on a fake unconcerned look continued. "Maybe it's time to go see daddy at magic school."

Melinda sat outside the headmaster's office at magic school. She could hear her parents talking about her in hushed voices. She could pick out the words Melinda, freeze, and could even hear a whole sentence when her mother started to forget herself and raised her voice. Whatt and Chris had gone off to explore the seemingly endless hallways that always served up adventures. Melinda usually would go with them, but today she sat waiting for her parents to figure out what to do with her.

"Boom!"

"Piper!"

Melinda almost snickered at the irony that her mother was accidently using her powers while they were discussing how she had accidently used her powers. That is she allegedly, accidently, used her powers. Melinda still wasn't convinced. She remembered what it had felt like the last time she had discovered a new power. It had unfortunately been during her preschool class when a boy had token her playdough. Luckily the teacher hadn't been paying close attention when the playdough had tried to eat him. Otherwise her parents might have had some explaining to do. She hadn't meant to do it, but she had known she had. She had felt the power build up in her hands, but didn't have enough time to stop it from creating the playdough monster. This time had been different. Just all of a sudden Chris had been frozen. How had that happened? Good witches didn't freeze; it was the way of things. Of course it was also the way of things for white lighters to not marry there charges… Anyway… Melinda didn't know what could be the cause of something like that happening. Maybe it was a demon. Of course Melinda was pretty good at knowing when evil was in the room as was Whatt. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the twins started to get restless.

"Cazun wet luv yus!" Pandora screeched.

"Dat cu!" Patricia spread her arms out as though she were a plane.

"Mhmm yep." Melinda answered unconcerned.

"Melindz!" They both screamed at the same time. Melinda peered over at them.

"Did you just say my name?" She asked not believing it because they couldn't be old enough to talk.

"Makz swil!" Patricia answered happily.

"Make swirl?"

"Petty swil!" Pandora responded.

"Make a pretty swirl?"

"Yaz!" Both of them said excitedly which was when the swirling vortex of doom appeared.


	3. Make up your own title

Chapter 3

Almost time to go to bed make up your own title name.

"Did you two just do that?" Melinda screamed as the tornado moved through the hallway making quite a bit of noise yet not seeming to touch anything. Pandora blew a spit bubble in answer. "Was it you who froze Chris?"

"Icy, Kiss!" Patricia gurgled happily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Melinda, what is going on?" Leo asked as he and Piper came out of the room. The tornado continued to rage down the hallway.

"I don't know! It just appeared!" Melinda screamed over the noise. Piper threw up her hands and the tornado froze.

"Ok, we need to contain this thing before it unfreezes." Leo said sprinting down the hall to get some of the teachers to help them.

"What was it?" Piper asked Leo after they had finally stopped the tornado or more the tornado ran out of steam.

"I don't know, but it was made by good magic." Leo replied.

"You don't think Melinda could have anything to do with it?" Piper asked.

"Well we already know she can manipulate objects, but we didn't know what her exact power was. Atmokinesis isn't a far stretch." He answered his brow contracting in worry. "Of course you would think she could control it better since she has already used that power."

"Well what about Chris being frozen? That isn't a weather related power." Piper pointed out.

"Maybe we should talk to her." Leo suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." They went back to Leo's office where Melinda was waiting.

"But I didn't conjure it, mommy," Melinda tried to explain, "the babies did."

"The babies are only three months old, Melinda." Piper told her. They had been talking about ten minutes and neither of Melinda's parents were taking her serious about the twins.

"Whatt had powers in before he was born." Melinda pointed out. She had heard the stories. In fact her parents having their powers switched by the unborn Whatt was her favorite bedtime story to Whatt's dismay.

"Alright," her father interjected always the one to consider all of the options where her mother only had a one track mind, "why do you think it was the twins?"

` "Well they were talking to me and they said they wanted to make a pretty swirl. Then the next thing I know there is a swirling vortex in the hallway." Melinda explained. Her parents shared a look.

"Honey, three month olds can't talk." Piper told her.

"Well they did." Melinda tried to convince her.

"Listen, honey, you're not in trouble for accidently using your powers even I do that sometimes, but you can't try to blame innocent babies." Piper told her. "We can help you control them, but we can't when you deny it."

"They're not innocent! They made a tornado indoors!"Melinda exclaimed. "And they did it on purpose!"

"Melinda." Leo was using his disapproving voice that always made his kids feel guilty. At least when they did something wrong!

"Daddy, I'm telling the truth they did it," When her father raised his eyebrows she exclaimed, "really!" Piper sighed.

"Why don't we just go home? It's been a long day. Everyone is tired. We'll talk in the morning." She said to the disbelief of her husband who had expected her to blow something up into a million pieces.

**Authors notes: **The next chapter is when the action really begins. The demons will finally be making an appearance and we get to see more of the twins' powers and some of Melinda's. We also get a flying school bus and get to see Aunt Phoebe and Coup making out.


	4. Thanks for Traveling the Twin Express

**Authors Note: **This chapter has a lot of baby talk in it so if you cannot tell what the twins are trying to say please refer to the bottom of the page which has the translations corresponding with the numbers in the story.

Sorry it's been a while real life got in the way.

There isn't as much action as I was originally going to put in, because there was supposed to be another place and what happens in the next chapter was supposed to be in this one but it got too long.

Chapter 4

Thank You for Traveling the Twin Express

Piper and Leo sent the twins home and Wyatt and Chris went to their respective rooms. Melinda could hear her parents in the living room talking with the news on. She changed into a pair of pajamas and lied down on her bed shutting of her bedside lamp and closing her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt something drip on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Pandora's little face hovering over her without even an inch between their noses. She gave a yelp and scooted up her bed. After a short pause to see if her parents would barge up stairs thinking a demon was attacking, she reached up and snatched the levitating child out of the air.

"Where is your sister?" she whispered while shifting her arms so she was holding her the way her mother and Aunt Paige had taught her.

"Oum, deck!" 1. Pandora cried a bit too loud for Melinda's likening while pointing to the corner. Patricia was doing a summersault in mid air.

"Patricia, get down here!" demanded quietly. Patricia simply laughed and did another summersault, "now!" Melinda felt a surge of power and suddenly Patricia was on her bed. Now that one she had done, she didn't know how, but she had.

"Gin Melindz, gin!" 2. Patricia giggled.

"Mez toh! Mez toh!" 3. Pandora insisted.

"No not again. You two need to go home." Melinda said.

"No honz, no!" 4. Patricia argued.

"Wec staze Melindz!" 5. Pandora persisted.

"Staze!" Patricia agreed. Melinda heard her parents' footsteps on the staircase.

"I'm a bit worried about Melinda, maybe we should check on her." Piper said.

"Ha, now they're going to find you here." Melinda told them as Pandora orbed out of her arms and Patricia disappeared off the bed. "Evil babies!" She dove under the covers of her bed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out. She heard the door open and her mother's footsteps were loud in the silence of the night. Piper gently touched her daughters face and smiled slightly.

"See she's fine." Leo whispered from the door way.

Piper sighed. "Let's go to bed" They closed Melinda's door and she could hear their own bedroom door close seconds later. Melinda flipped onto her side. Maybe now she could get some sleep.

"Melindz wayk urp!" 6. No such luck. Pandora was levitating next to her bed.

"It's night time go home and sleep."Melinda murmured not even bothering to get up this time.

"No pay!" 7. Patricia demanded from somewhere above her.

"You want to play? Alright let's play orb and find. It's like hide and seek but you guys go orb to Japan and when your mom calls hear freaking out I'll tell her were to find you and I'll be off the hook." Melinda might have inherited the Halliwell sarcasm gene.

"Yaz!" Both screeched.

"Wait I didn't mean it!" Melinda tried to say even as she felt the familiar sensation of orbing and then she was in cold morning air when she should have been in a nice toasty bed. "Why do the only three month old babies who can perfectly understand the English language have to be my witch/whitelighter cousins who like to show me there powers?" 'Because I'm a Halliwell and nothing can go right for us.' She answered herself in her head, repeated what her mother often said when she didn't know her children were within hearing distance. She sat up slowly and took stock of her surroundings. She was in a sand covered alley, she was assuming, somewhere in Japan. It looked as though the sun was just beginning to rise, which made scenes considering the time difference thing.

"Melindz!" Pandora screeched in a shrill voice.

"Shhhhh!" Melinda shushed her baby cousins. "There is no reason to alert the locals to a few Americans without passports or parents." All of a sudden a woman went speeding down the alleyway with two men in hot pursuit. Being raised in the household she was it didn't take a lot of brains to figure out the man with a handful of fire was a demon and considering the fact that the woman wasn't screaming bloody murder she was most likely a witch. The fireball went flying toward the witch and hit her in the shoulder. As an automatic response power began to build up inside her. She had never actually used her powers on a demon and she typically could not control what happened when she used them otherwise but this time she was the one responsible for her family, no matter how annoying they might be, and so she let lose. The sand under her feet took life and completely swallowed the demon who had thrown the fireball. It dragged it down to the ground and there was a faint pop as the explosion was muffled by sand. The remaining demon glanced at her and swiftly shimmered away. The woman looked towards her.

"Konichiwa?" Melinda used just about the only Japanese word she knew really wishing she had her brothers automatic built in translator. The woman said something in Japanese that Melinda could not understand at all. So of course Patricia answered for her. The woman gave them an odd look then said something which Pandora replied. They conversed for about thirty seconds then Pandora turned to her.

"Noam." 8. She told her. Melinda looked between her cousins and the woman.

"Melinda Halliwell?" She wasn't sure if that was what she was supposed to answer.

"Oh, Halliwell." The woman responded obviously familiar with the name.

"Hai!" Patricia confirmed.

"Yes, that means yes." Melinda answered. The babies nodded their heads as if saying 'you're really slow'. "Don't mock me! We can't all be geniuses with built in translation boxes." There was more conversing with the woman who then all of a sudden disappeared. "Babies, why did she leave?"

"Um, caus ee tol er to." 9. Pandora answered matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"She as I weet ned hep getin ome." 10. Patricia answered.

"Weet toldz her weet on cation." 11. Pandora continued.

"O e staze in pay." 12. Pandora finished proudly.

"But we want to go home. We don't want to stay in the foreign country!" Melinda exclaimed.

"Oops!" They both said.

"Why don't you just orb us to your mommy?" Melinda suggested. "Or better yet my mommy. Yea why don't we orb to your auntie."

"Yaz." They both exclaimed as they started to orb. When the world came into focus she saw that she was not home. She was in Paris. She could tell by the giant tower, the Eiffel Tower if anything about Wyatt's school project was correct. They were behind some restaurant next to a giant garbage can that stunk like rotten bananas and Chris's fish experiment in the refrigerator that her mom still didn't know about. She heard female giggling approaching and had to dive behind the thing grabbing hold of the evil twins and shushing them as they hid. Melinda could hear two sets of footfalls which soon gave way to kissing noises.

"Oh, joy now we have to listen to a couple of grownups making out behind a dumpster," Melinda whispered. "Are you two proud of yourselves?" The twins giggled soft enough that the couple didn't hear. "I thought you were going to take us home."

"No to anht." 13. Pandora said confused. Melinda's eyes narrowed and she looked out from behind the dumpster. Sure enough it was her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coup making out like teenagers in the movies her brothers weren't supposed to let her watch when her mom was busy in the kitchen.

"Wrong aunt!" Melinda told them. "Ewe gross." She said glancing back at her aunt and uncle. She debated interrupting them and asking Uncle Coup to heart her home but the decision was taken out of her hand when the couple suddenly disappeared with the only sign they had been there a heart that glowed for a second after they were gone. "Alright listen carefully, I need you two to orb me back to the United States of America and-" She was cut of mid sentence when her body was jerked though time and space. She ended up on her butt in a classroom. There were giant tubs of water on the counter she was behind that were probably being used for some sort of science experiment. She tried to get up but fell back down dizzy from whatever form of magical transportation was just used on her, which wasn't orbing. The two evil twins orbed in looking confused.

"Melindz?" Pandora asked which was when three demons orbed in.

**Translation:** 1. Umm there 2. Again, Melinda again 3. Me to 4. No home, no

5. We stay Melinda 6. Melinda wake up 7. No play 8. Name

9. Umm, because we told her to 10. She asked if we need help getting home

11. We told her we were on vacation 12. So we stay and play 13. No to aunt


	5. Magic School Bus

**Authors Note:** Sorry, I know it's been a while and I know it's short but I have so much writing for school classes that I don't have any extra time.

Chapter 5

Butterflies? Nope the Magic School Bus!

"Come on we know you're in here," The tallest demon said, he had side burns and a tattoo on his face.

"Are you sure it even worked? I mean when we tried to transport her to the underworld it didn't work then. Why would it work here?" A slightly shorter one with artificially red hair that made him look like a ketchup covered tater-tot asked.

"Master said to summon her here." This last one was cloaked and it's voice was horse like a smokers. "Master is never wrong."

"Yes…" The tallest seemed wary of her and the tater-tot seemed to be staying as far away from her as possible. "Come little Halliwell no reason to be afraid."

"Yea, sure," Melinda said under her breath, "and the fireballs you will hurtle at me if I get up won't burn me."

"I still don't get what is so special about this one," Tater-tot whined. "She barely has her powers and when her mother and aunts figure out it was us we will be blown to smithereens before we can blink."

"Master says," Smoker voice hissed. "Master is wise. Master knows."

"Melindz." Pandora whimpered a bit too loud.

"Shhh," Melinda whispered. "Don't let them know we're here."

"What was that?" smoker voice growled.

"Melindz!" wailed Patricia.

"Behind the table," Tater-tot snarled. Power began building up in Melinda's palms again, but it was different this time. She had no idea what would happen yet made a decision. She popped up and let loose whatever power she had at the demons. For a second nothing happened then all three of the demons went down gasping as though someone had shoved all the air out of their lungs and the water pipes broke, spraying water everywhere. Melinda looked at her hands. Wow, now that was a power!

"Bitch!" Tater-tot regained his breath and jumped to his feet making a fireball appear in his hands. As it came hurtling at her, Melinda gathered the water spraying from the pipes and it wrapped around the ball effectively extinguishing the flame.

"We aren't supposed to kill her!" The tallest snarled.

"I wish him good luck." The water Melinda had gathered was now becoming it's own being, a solid wall which was going after tater-tot. It swallowed him and you could hear him screaming through the water as it drowned him pushing its way into his mouth and down his lungs. The water suddenly rushed away from him leaving not even a patch of dampness on his clothing. His body disintegrated. Both of the surviving demons looked at her and then simultaneously form fire balls.

"Melindz, Buts fy" Pandora spoke up calmly.

"Butterflies?" Melinda asked barley sparing the two a glance.

"No," Patricia responded. "Da buts flyz"

"The bus flies," Melinda looked out the window. "Oh." She dove behind the counter as the 50 foot bus crashed through the side of the school building. "That I didn't do." The demons who were apparently still alive were yelling. "Babies please take us home!" Finally the babies seemed to comply as Melinda saw her familiar bedroom window… from the outside. Fast on the draw Melinda tuned the ground underneath her into a trampoline that bended under her weight and bounced her up about a foot back into the air to land hard when it solidified again. "Are you two trying to kill me?" She asked the two levitating, evil, babies who cooed at her all innocent like. "Yea, I thought as much." She sat up and took stock. No broken bones, a slight scrap on her knee, and… oh no. The sun was rising on the horizon, which meant it was morning, which meant "boom!" her mother had gone into her room to wake her up.


	6. Trouble Child

Chapter 6

Trouble Child

Melinda's feet hung a few inches off the floor on chair in the kitchen. "Yes, thank you, I hope she'll get better too." Piper spoke into the phone. Both of her brothers had already left for school with her father and she had just been called in sick with the stomach flu. Her mother put a hand over her face and rubbed her temple as though chasing away a migraine. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Mom I really didn't purposely leave the house." Melinda insisted.

"Really and how exactly did you accidently walk out of the house in the middle of the night?" her mother asked not seeming quiet as angry as Melinda would have thought.

"I didn't walk out I was orbed out by the twins." Melinda attested.

"The twins," for a second her real mother shone through the calm mask but then with visible effort her mother used a calmer tone. "The twins were at home asleep all night."

"They were at home asleep? As in they didn't cry? At all?" Melinda questioned. "Babies don't do that. They cry all night." She pointed out.

"Melinda, honey," Oh…no she was not the tantrum inclined child who felt as though she wasn't getting enough attention. "Are you sure it was the babies or do you think it was you feeling left out?" Oh yes she was.

"Left out of what?" She asked. "All the babies did before yesterday was sit there and poo. What was I missing?"

"Do you think you might be missing your Aunt Paige?" Her mother asked.

"Aunt Paige is over here five hours a day." Melinda responded, which was when she could hear the family car pull up the driveway.

Her mother sighed. "Why don't you go up to your room and try to catch up on sleep while I talk to your dad?"

"Can I sleep on the couch?" Melinda pleaded not wanting the evil twins to come again.

"Sure."

"So what do you think?" Piper asked her husband while setting a cup of coffee down in front of him.

"I don't know it could just be a phase or-"

"It could be something more serious?"

"Yea, we knew this would happen at some point. With Wyatt being twice blessed and Chris being part elder it was only a matter of time before she started to get an inferiority complex."

Piper put her head in her hands and closed her eyes for a second. "Sometimes I think Grams was on track with the binding our powers thing," She mumbled.

"Why so you could one day all of a sudden get attacked by beings you never thought existed?" He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Besides that isn't really an option in this household."

"I know, it's just, sibling things are hard enough without magical powers," Piper said and then sighed. "What should we do about the problem at hand?" She glanced into the living room at the child sleeping on the couch.

"I know you'll probably object to this-"

"Just the way I want to hear sentences begin." Piper interrupted then waved him on to speak.

"What about professional help?"

"Like?"

"A psychiatrist…" Leo said not expecting a reasonable reaction.

"All psychiatrists are quack jobs, Leo," she responded instantly.

"Piper"

"He switched our bodies, Leo. He switched our bodies."

Leo sighed. "It was only one and it taught us a lesson."

"Yes," Piper agreed, "he taught us that all psychiatrists are quack jobs."

"Just give this one a shot," Leo beseeched. "He is a witch who graduated from a normal college with a degree in psychology so he knows the trade and he also gets the magic part. He works part-time at magic school as a consoler so he has experience dealing with these types of issues. I really think it could be for the best."

"I don't know…"

"He only works Tuesdays and Thursdays so he's not even there today. So just think on it today. Please."

"Okay. I'll think on it."

Later that afternoon Melinda cracked open her eyelids to see a demon peering down at her smiling an almost malicious smile. "Wake up, Melinda," he sang soft enough that her parents would not be able to hear.


	7. Jk no one's actually about to kill her

**Authors Note:** Just for reference Carter is based off a character met in season 6 episode 8 (Little Monster), Derek's son. I had to make up my own name for him because he didn't have a name in the actual episode. The step-mother and little sister are another story. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

Just kidding no one's actually about to kill her

Later that afternoon Melinda cracked open her eyelids to see a demon peering down at her smiling an almost malicious smile. "Wake up, Melinda," he sang soft enough that her parents would not be able to hear. Instead of doing what she would have done with most demons that entered her house Melinda didn't scream for her parents and hit him with her powers. No, this demon was a half-human nine year old kid who frequented the Halliwell manor and, though annoying at points, was not evil. In fact her mom and aunts joked that he was better behaved than his best friend, her brother, Wyatt. Wyatt had met Carter before either of them had even been out of diapers. Something about her mother and aunts killing his mother who had been a manticore. Most would think that this would be a sore spot for him but it really wasn't. He was a smart kid who understood that his biological mother had been evil and didn't hold any misgivings about it. Something that probably helped him a lot was the fact that his step-mother was a good witch, which also made his half-sister a witch also. The whole ex of a demon + witch thing happened before she was born but it was an interesting story to hear from a bunch of points of view. Carter had the super strength, speed, and the ability to shimmer like a manticore. However he couldn't transform into a manticore, except that he could make his tongue look like a snake's which was really creepy, and he didn't eat flesh, which was a good thing.

"What?" Melinda whispered.

"I hear you've been bad," he still used the sing song voice.

"No I haven't," she said sitting up on the couch and glaring at him, "and don't you need to go annoy my brother?"

"Can't he's at geography bowl practice," Carter rolled his eyes as though not understanding why you would want to stay in school longer.

"Then why are you here?" Melinda asked.

"Because dad's not at home and mom's bringing Kayla here to help your mom bake for the fund raiser at school," Kayla is his sister. "So I hear from a valid source that you ran away this morning."

"Wyatt," he just smiled, "well you're source is wrong I didn't run away I was dragged away by two evil twins who think that I want to orb all around the world and then miss my bedroom coming back. I then plummeted twenty feet to the ground."

"Without a scratch?" he questioned.

"I turned the ground into a trampoline."

"Ahh, so the babies are out to get you?" he inquired.

"Yes, but you don't believe me."

"No," he admitted, "can you convince me?"

"Maybe…" For the next five minutes Melinda retold the entire story from Chris being frozen to the demons to this morning.

Carter seemed to contemplate her story for a few moments. "If I did believe you, which I'm not saying I do, then I would give you advice."

A quick study, Melinda caught on. "Advice? What kind of advice?"

"Oh, well if I was giving you advice, which I'm not, I would suggest that you sneak into your attic and try to find the demons who attached you in the _Book of Shadows_. I would also tell you that from your description it sounds like gun for hire demons and that you can find from around page 25-42." Even though he was a demon the _Book of Shadows_ recognized him as good and her mother and aunts allowed him access.

"How would I sneak into the attic, if this was real advice of course?" Melinda asked.

"Well I would suggest that you put a silencing charm on yourself like this one," he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen off the table next to them and scribbled words on it. He then gave it to Melinda, "and that you wait to around midnight. You would also need a flashlight. By the way did you know your parents keep a flashlight under the bathroom sink? Just a random note. You would have to be very careful and I wouldn't do it tonight because your parents might check on you more frequently tonight. Of course I would only tell you this if I believed you and I'm sorry but I don't think I do."

"I understand why you wouldn't." Melinda crushed the paper in her hand and smiled at him. "You're awesome you know that."

"Yep." The doorbell rang.

"Come in." Melinda herd her mother open the door.

"Is Carter here?" Carter's stepmom, Karen asked.

"I'm in here, mom." Carter called after he had walked to the kitchen doorway. He made a pretend you're asleep gesture and Melinda complied. He was a good friend of a brother.

Melinda went into her bedroom and stayed on her bed until she heard her parents go into their room, earlier than usual. Carter was right about not sneaking up to the attic tonight but Melinda was not staying in her room where the babies could easily orb in and take her on another adventure. After waiting ten minutes after her parents had settled she got out of her bed, grabbed two blankets and a pillow, and opened her door slowly. She walked down the hallway past both of her brothers' rooms to her parent's room. The door was ajar and she could hear her dad snoring. She slipped inside and laid one of the blankets down next to her mother's side of the bed. She then proceeded to curl up on the floor and sleep. The twins weren't winning this time.


	8. Yellow Pad of Paper

**Author's notes:** It's official I know what I'm doing with the story so it should be coming out a bit faster now.

Chapter 8

Yellow pad of paper

When Piper had gone to bed she had still been undecided about treating her daughter like a troubled child who needed psychiatric help. Then she had tripped over the daughter in question at 2:52 in the morning. Well a little professional help couldn't hurt…

"So how do you think you and your brothers get along?" The man with the too big glasses and yellow notepad asked. Dr. Riley had been asking Melinda the same question in about 5 billion different ways for the past twenty minutes.

"We get along as well as most siblings." She answered and he wrote a few things down on his pad of paper. "And how do you feel about your relationship?"

"My mom says all psychiatrists are quack jobs." She stated which got a frown from him. He scribbled more on the paper. Was he really writing anything or was he doodling?

"She said this to you?" he asked as though she hadn't just insulted him and all his peers.

"No she said that too my dad when they thought I was asleep in the other room." He nodded and put his pen back to the paper, she really wanted to know what he was writing.

"Are your brother's ever hard to get along with?" He looked up at her.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked in reply

"Well yes a sister." He answered confused.

"Then you know the answer." He glanced down at the paper and wrote again. She was going to eat that paper.

"Do you're brothers-" he began but Melinda cut him off.

"We are siblings," she stated. "We do not always get along; however the amount of arguing is normal for any siblings. I love my brothers very much and I don't care that they are supposed to be more powerful than me because I know I am useful. I am not using my powers to try to get attention. My twin cousins have come into their powers and are using them."

"Yes, your cousins how do you feel about them?" He asked in a very psychiatrist type of way.

"They're evil." Melinda stated.

"How are they evil?" He asked.

"They freeze my brother and frame me." She starts to count the ways they are evil on her fingers. "They make a giant vortex and frame me. They orb me to Japan in the middle of the night where a witch is being attached by demons, which then I really did use my powers to save her. They can speak Japanese and tell the witch that we are on vacation instead of asking for help. They orb me to Paris where I get to watch my Aunt and Uncle make out while I'm hiding behind a stinky dumpster. They make noise after I am summoned into a room with a few demons and am trying to hide. They make a bus fly through the window of a school building, which isn't really that bad because it hit the demons, but still. They orb me back home but miss my window and I almost plummet to my death, which once again I did use my powers so I wouldn't die. They frame me for running away." Melinda looks at her fingers. "Is nine reasons enough?"

"Hmmmm…." He writes down more stuff, "and how do you feel about that?"

"Can I see your pad of paper?"

"Why"

"Because I want to show you how I feel about that." He looks at her strange but gives her the paper. She rips it in half. "That's how I feel."

"I think she's feeling ignored," Dr. Riley told the two parents after interviewing their youngest child for an hour, well almost he had to take time to go get another pad a paper. "She was probably already starting to feel repressed by her brothers with all their powers and her cousins Prudence and Polianna, Phoebe's two children, being half cupid. Then you bring these two twins who are getting all of the attention and will probably have whightlighter powers in the future and of course that just emphasizes her brother's powers. She is also probably missing her aunt Phoebe because she put her in her little adventure she said she went on. Also by the things she says she can do, which she probably can't, like vanquishing a demon with sand and water probably is a sign that she wants to be powerful. There really is no perfect solution and this is going to be an issue most of her life but I think for now all you can do is spend time with her and maybe invite the whole family over for a dinner." Piper and Leo looked at each other dreading what was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Sorry I didn't get the last paragraph of the last chapter so here it is

Melinda was done with the games. During her hour long session with the quack job she had decided something. There were demons about and they were a threat to her family. She was taking this into her own hands.

Authors Note: This is a really short chapter and the next one is too but I didn't want to merge them the next chapter should be out tomorrow or the next day.

Chapter 9

It was midnight at the Halliwell Manor. Did Melinda really want to do this? Well no, not really, but she didn't have much of a choice now did she? She took a deep breath and sat up on her comforter. From underneath her pillow she snatched the flashlight and the silencing charm. She spoke the four lines to the spell in the chant like voice her mother and aunts used.

_In the dark cover of the night, _

_I call forth power with all my might,_

_Keep my foot falls and whispers from any wandering ear,_

_Keep my actions silent to those lurking near._

She could feel the power wash over her. It was her real first spell. She scooted off her bed still trying to be as quiet as she could, just in case, and stuffed a pillow under the sheets. It wouldn't help if one of her parents went over to touch her but it would work if they just glanced in. She was out the door and up the steps in less than five minutes without any problems. She turned the flashlight on when she closed the door to the attic. First thing first, she scanned the room with the flashlight slowly to make sure all of the shadows were harmless. Jeeze it was creepy enough up here with her mom during the day. She shivered a bit but then steeled her nerves and went to the podium with her family heritage resting on it. She grabbed a chair she hoped was sturdy, you never know what's broken in the Halliwell Manor, and climbed up on it to look at the book. She flipped to page 25, on the page was a red skinned seven foot demon. Not it. She continued flipping the pages. Then two things happened at once. The evil twins orbed in by the door and a familiar voice said "What are we doing up here at such a late hour?"


	10. Book

**Authors Note: **Thank you to all who read and review.

Love2read23, yes, yes I am

As promised this is a really short chapter and not the best but it had to be there. The next chapter is started and should be up in 1-3 days.

Chapter 10

Book

"Grams," technically she was Melinda's great-grandmother but to anyone in the Halliwell family, and even some close friends, she was Grams. "What are you doing here?"

"Intervening," she replied and Melinda saw Pandora orbed a little stuffed bear from the corner of the attic to her. "I hear you're having some issues."

"My only issues are the evil twins." Melinda replied noting that grams didn't say anything that would suggest she knew this even though she was dead and was supposed to know everything.

"Now Melinda," Melinda pointed to Patricia levitating upside down behind her. Grams turned her head.

"Ganz!" Pandora screeched and Melinda cringed, the silencing spell hadn't been put on them. Grams turned to Melinda with a slightly confused look.

"What you know I'm in the attic but you don't know that they can levitate, "Patricia, apparently unhappy with the toy orbed it into the wall opposite her, "and orb? They can also speak Japanese and make busses fly." Pandora giggled.

"But I should know that." Grams told her still a bit in shock.

"And I should be in bed, but things don't exactly work out for everyone now do they?"

"You sound exactly like your mother," Grams commented absently still staring at the evil twins.

"Thank you," Melinda went back to looking in the book.

"Can I help?" Grams asked hesitantly.

"Please," Melinda pleaded as she looked at the picture of a demon that looked like Smoker Voice and tried to read the first sentence. She was at a kindergarten reading level.


	11. Trap

**Authors note: **Well I said 1-3 days and now it is over a week. Sorry my computer blew up, not literally, and I had to get it fixed. Luckily the story was on my flash drive. So here's the next chapter and I would tell you when the next should be out but that would only make lightning strike the computer. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and putting up with random computer explosions.

Chapter 11

Traps

Morire demon- Female demons that can shoot fire and energy balls and shimmer. They can posses living beings but only temporarily and with practice. They can also shoot fire out of their eyes. They serve a "master" who is some form of physic.

Smoker Voice

Noleggio demon- Gun for hire that will serve for pay, skills vary but most can shimmer and have a physical power of some sort. (Big help)

Tall guy and Tater-tot

Melinda had asked Grams to write this down on a piece of paper for her which she then stuck in the diary her parents had given her last Christmas. She hid it within the pages of misspelled remedial writing and illustrations. She hadn't gotten to bed until 3 o'clock but that was okay because her mom wouldn't let her go to school with her "problems". Of course she didn't say this but it was implied. When her mom went to her restaurant Melinda had her chance. It was time to set the traps.

Leo's daughter was laying on the floor coloring like a normal five year old. He smiled as he went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches.

Melinda watched her dad walk out of the room and dumped half her crayon box onto the floor. She focused as hard as she could and felt the power build up again. The crayons gave a faint green glow. She smiled slightly as each one stood at attention on its own. She nodded her head towards the bookcase and they all obediently floated up and hid among the books. Getting up slowly she went to the curtains. These took more energy than the crayons because they were larger but they soon gave off the same green glow as the crayons. They moved with life. "Pretend like you're normal curtains," she whispered to them and they flopped against the window." Her dad, finished preparing the food, closed the refrigerator door for the second time. Melinda lay back down as though nothing had happened. Her dad handed her a plate with a turkey and cheese sandwich and chips on it. She got to her feet and sat down next to her dad on the couch.

"How are you feeling today?" Leo asked about half-way through lunch.

"I'm pretty good," she answered with a false chipper voice.

"How did your meeting with Dr. Riley go?" Leo inquired.

"He taught me a lot of things." Leo's brow crinkled.

"Like what?"

"That mom is right."

"About what?"

Melinda ignored him. "Do you want me to water the flowers?"

"Ah," he glanced over at the vase by the window, "No, your mother," -drowned the plants this morning- "took care of that."

"Oh okay," all innocence, "do you want me to take your plate in I'll wash the dishes"

He gave her a once over but must have deemed the threat of this question minimal because he handed her his plate. "Sure." Melinda took his plate and went into the kitchen. She set it on the small pile from breakfast.

"Am I really going to do this?" Crayons and curtains were one thing; knifes were another… "Yes I am." She picked the knives out of the pile. There were four butter knifes and two sharp knives. She cleaned each thoroughly and set them in a line on the counter. She let her magic flow into each of them. When they glowed she said quietly, so that her dad didn't hear her and think her crazy, "You will act like normal knives unless I command you move. Do you get that?" They didn't actually talk back but she knew they understood. She washed the rest of the dishes and set them on the counter because she couldn't reach the cabinets. She went back into the living room and went back to her coloring station. As she sat down her body felt drained. This must be what grownups complain about when they have long days. It had been the first time she had used her powers on real solids. She usually only charmed liquids or a collection of really small solids like sand. Solids were a lot harder. Her mother came through the front door.

"How are we doing?" Pipers asked as she came into the room and shoot a meaningful glance at Leo.

"Were doing fine," Leo answered.

"I'm coloring pictures," sweet, innocent, not setting magical traps. "But you can't see because I'm not finished yet." In fact all she had been doing is making random tick marks on her paper. Oblivious, her mother smiled at the child like tone she had used.

"Your aunt, uncles, and cousins are coming over for dinner tonight," Her mother told her. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," Melinda looked down at her paper and picked up one of the remaining crayons to make something she could pass of as a time consuming art project. "I can't wait to see Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coup." Maybe they would admit they had been in France making out in front of a dumpster two days ago.


	12. Dinner Maybe?

**Authors note: **

Love2read23: I understand what you are saying. In fact it isn't usual that Piper and Leo would be blind to what is going on with their children. However, though this is not well illustrated in this story, there are powers at play that make them blind. She has a magical defense system built in that, basically, makes her be underestimated so that no one really thinks of her as powerful… in anything. This creates some problems in family, social, and school life, but it also puts her at the bottom of demons' threat lists. The only people who can really see past this are psychics and empaths or people who are conditioned to see past it. If you look in the last chapter you will see that the Morire demons have a psychic "master" which explains why they are trying to get to Melinda. Any evil beings who know what powers she has will try to kill her. Later in life, most of them don't survive after the first time going against her.

Again thanks to all who are reading and reviewing!

Chapter 12

Dinner… Maybe?

Phoebe Halliwell walked into the manor to hear a chorus of screaming babies. Okay, one baby. Patricia was in Paige's arms screeching her head off.

"Hey, Pheebs, where's Coup?" Piper spoke over the crying.

"He's picking up Prue from her play date," she answered. "What is going on with her?"

"I DON'T KNOW SHE HASN'T BEEN QUIET SINCE WE GOT IN THE CAR!" Paige tried to restrain the struggling child.

"Here let me take her," Henry offered and Paige handed her over. Patricia quieted down slightly but still was sobbing. Henry took her into the kitchen.

Paige let out a sigh. "I don't know what has gotten into her," she turned to Piper. "How are you doing?"

"Yea, tell me exactly what is going on because all you said is that Melinda is having some issues." Phoebe added.

"Well it all started Sunday afternoon…" Piper told her sister of the problems of the past few days.

"Are you absolutely sure that she is not telling even a bit of the truth?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, the twins are too young to have powers," Piper told her.

"Wyatt had powers from the womb," Phoebe pointed out.

"Wyatt was special," Paige argued.

"And they aren't?" Phoebe questioned.

"What three month olds can talk?" Piper asked.

"Piper, we're Halliwell's, normal rules don't apply."

"Okay well unless you were in Paris, France making out with Coup in front of some dumpster in an alley I'm going to continue to believe otherwise." Piper told her and Phoebe just stared.

"You weren't were you?" Paige asked.

"Piper maybe you don't give your daughter enough credit." Phoebe said.

In the kitchen Henry was still trying to get Patricia to calm down when Melinda strode in.

"Gunzygunzygunzygunzy!"

"What do you want?" Henry asked the screaming child.

"Uncle Henry, is your gun on safety?" Melinda asked calmly.

"What?" he looked over at her, "Yea of course it- No it isn't!" He looked down at his belt.

"Oh," Patricia cooed and then quieted.

Looking at the all-of-a-sudden quiet baby Henry asked, "Melinda how did you know that?"

"That's what Patricia was screaming about; you must have put it in your belt in front of her."

"But-," Henry paused, "you know what, in this family, never mind."

Then she heard her mom say, "Melinda, could you come in here a second?" She began walking towards the front hallway, but she never made it. Pandora this time began screaming as she sensed the demons closing in.


	13. Battle Wounds

**Authors note: Sorry, but apparently I lied… I had no idea where this story was going.**

Chapter13

Battle Wounds

The whole world went to chaos. Three demons suddenly shimmered into the front hallway in front of the three Charmed Ones. Before any of them could even react the curtains (from the other room no less) came to life and wrapped around the demon before anyone could even make a move. It began to constrict and the trio could hear muffled screaming and then a pop. The curtain then straitened and magically flew out of the room.

"Well, what the hell was that?" Pier exclaimed as the three followed the curtain and the fighting noises into the sitting room. They all paused at the scene in front of them. Piper's five year old daughter was in the midst of a dozen demons most of which had strange cloaks except a few who ranged in size, shape, and color. Some held fire balls, some energy balls, and others were using telekinetic powers. They were well organized, strong, prepared, and losing pitifully to a kindergartner. Melinda had a faint, golden, glow surrounding her and her eyes shone white. Her arms were up and moving as though she were directing an orchestra. Six fell at once at the young conductor's silent melody, two by knifes stabbing them, three as they were drowned by water, and one as the hungry curtain once again struck like a snake at a mouse. There were also colorful projectiles zinging through the air like little falling stars shooting through the sky, distracting the demons as the knives stabbed through their back. Before the adults could even process the fray it was over the demons slew, but Melinda did not abandon her glow. All was silent.

"Melinda…" Piper started, but then Pandora began screaming once more.

"Mommy they're not done," Every one of the Halliwells tensed as each of them felt the dark cloud close in upon the area. This couldn't be good. A female demon appeared sitting on their couch with a relaxed air. "Interesting," she sneered. "Even I didn't think you could be powerful enough to kill all of my demons that quickly at age five."

"And, who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you," the demon brushed her off in a very queen like way her eyes focused on Melinda.

Melinda met the stare strait on. "You are the leader of the Morire demon. You can posses living beings, shoot fire from your eyes, and you are physic." She slipped in her powers as a warning to the adults in the room who might start listening to her every so often now.

The demon looked momentarily surprised but shook it off. "Impressive. Powerful and smart."

"I am a Halliwell," Melinda responded dryly.

"Yes," her gaze slid over the adults, acknowledging their presence but seeming unconcerned.

"What do you want?" Paige asked.

The demon looked like she should be filing her nails like the "popular" high school preppy girl would. "Well I was going to try to kill her before her powers came in," she said bluntly, "but apparently even I underestimated the little Zeita de Viitor. I will not be making that mistake again."

"No you won't," Piper told her and tried to blow her up. It didn't even make an impact but the demons eyes flashed. Piper flew back against the wall. No one made any move as an unfathomable amount of power filled the room. The demon lost her composer as she looked at Melinda who was staring calmly at her. The demon screamed loudly a nanosecond after she let an energy ball go. Her entire body imploded and her body turned to dust.

Both of the twins shrieked together as the energy ball hit Melinda square in the chest and she fell back onto the ground.


	14. Your Problem

Chapter 14

Your Problem

"Melindz!" shrieked Pandora, "Wakz up!"

"Wakz!" Patricia echoed, "Now!" Melinda cracked open her eyes to see two little faces hovering over her, but then she was quickly swooped up into her mother's arms.

"Oh, Melinda, Melinda, Melinda," Piper mumbled squeezing her a little too close. Melinda allowed the smothering as she looked at her surroundings. The couch was blown up, a picture had been knocked of the wall, and the stupid grandfather clock her mother insisted on fixing over and over again was once again smashed. Overall, for the Halliwells at least, minor damage. Her Aunt Phoebe and Paige were both kneeling next to them on the ground. Phoebe seemed completely absorbed with her relief on her face; Paige was of coarse relived but her attention was being drawn to her daughters floating in mid air and blowing spit bubbles happily.

Melinda squirmed out of Piper's hold and looked at the twins just in time for them to orb out of the room.

"Where did they go?" Paige asked worried.

"I'm going to guess Rome," Melinda stated dryly, "but that would be _your_ responsibility now."


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

"There will be no orbing, no floating, no speaking any language but English, no flying anything, no spells, no trying to vanquish your teacher or peers, no-"

"We get it Melinda," Pandora stated finishing her breakfast at the Halliwell Manor before Patricia and her first day of kindergarten.

"Yea," Patricia agreed, "we comprehend the fact that we must try to integrate into normal society in order to get the full experience of the United States education system."

"And no big words! Kindergarten vocabulary! I repeat, kindergarten vocabulary!" Melinda exclaimed. Pandora and Patricia both rolled their eyes.

"Alright, let's get going," Paige said stepping into the kitchen. Both Pandora and Patricia picked up their backpacks and left through the door to the conservatory. Pandora stuck her head back through.

"Don't worry Melinda, we'll only act slightly weirder than you," she smirked and trailed after her mother and twin.

Melinda shook her head and got her own backpack off the floor. "Evil, evil twins."


End file.
